Spikey Nice
by Lore24
Summary: Una historia alternativa de la vida de William/Spike. Dónde vive con sus padres y a la misma vez conoce a Ángel, Darla y Drusilla. Advertencia: Algunos capítulos contienen malas palabras y/o castigo corporal.
1. El Preescolar

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de castigo corporal (azotes, nalgadas).**_

 **Capítulo 1: El Preescolar**

Yo soy William Drake Pratt. Pero muchos me llaman Spike, o también Spikey Nice.

Tengo cinco años y hoy será mi primer día en Preescolar.

Estoy emocionado y nervioso a la misma vez.

Mi madre, Anne, y mi padre, Lionel, se esforzaron mucho por anotarme en un Preescolar muy genial. Dicen que tendré un buen futuro si voy a allí.

También, además de papá y mamá, están mis padrinos que viven al lado de mi casa. Esos serían Darla y Ángel, y su hija Drusilla. Ellos son vampiros pero son buenos amigos de mis padres…así que se convirtieron en mis padrinos.

En casa tenemos un perrito, Isaac que se llama así por Isaac Newton. No sé, el nombre se lo puso mi papá. Isaac tiene recién tres meses y es un cachorro travieso…como yo, sí, suelo ser travieso.

Pero no hoy. Hoy estoy muy entusiasmado.

Mamá me regaño por levantarme temprano y me dio un par de nalgadas para que volviera a la cama.

Luego, a eso de las nueve de la mañana, me desperto. Y fuimos a desayunar.

Comí el desayuno con velocidad. Papá me sostuvo de la manito antes de que saliera corriendo para el baño a lavarme las manos.

-tranquilo, torbellino. ¿Qué piensas hacer en el Preescolar?-me pregunto, luego de sentarme en su regazo.

-estudiar, por supuesto-le dije, como si fuera muy obvio. Él rió -¿Qué es lo gracioso?-le pregunte, molesto.

-nada, es sólo que aún eres muy pequeño para estudiar-me dijo, acariciándome los cabellos.

-pero ya sé leer y escribir-le recordé.

Sí, en el verano había vencido a mi padre y a mi padrino…así que ellos me enseñaron a leer y a escribir.

-sí, pero eres pequeñito todavía. Tienes que divertirte, no pensar en estudiar-

-pero papiiiii…-

-pero Williaaaaam…-dijo él, imitándome.

-no hagas eso-le dije, haciendo un mohín.

-¿Qué cosa?-me pregunto, haciéndose el desentendido.

-burla, no me hagas burla-

-no te estaba haciendo burla, hijito-

-sí, lo hacías-

-ya está bien. ¿Por qué no le cambias la ropa, Leo?-dijo mi madre, mirándo a mi padre.

-sí, es buena idea-dijo papá, yo asentí con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa.

Después de ponerme mi mejor ropa, con mis padres y mis padrinos fuimos al Preescolar.

Al principio me dio miedo. Pero finalmente me solté de la manito de mamá y seguí a los otros niños y a la maestra.

La pase relativamente bien. Había demasiados niños y algunos me quitaban los juguetes, pero a pesar de eso, me hice algunos amigos.

Y cuando mi padrino Ángel me fue a buscar y me cargo, yo me quede dormido y babeando en sus brazos.

Y el Preescolar recién comenzaba…


	2. Un sábado positivamente malo

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras, castigo corporal y temas médicos. Si a usted le molesta alguno de estos temas, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 2: Un sábado positivamente malo**

Era una tarde templada, un sábado.

Yo permanecía escondido en mi armario.

Mis padres y mis padrinos me buscaban por todas partes, ¿Para qué? Para darme un baño y luego ponerme inyecciones. La razón por la que estaba escondido, pues.

De acuerdo, no me desagrada bañarme. ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

Malditas inyecciones, ¿Por qué papá tenía que sacar el tema justo ahora? Porque comencé la escuela y "es mejor prevenir que lamentar", eso dijo él.

Grrrrrrrr… ¿Por qué hoy? Tuve una mañana fatal.

Jimmy Travis, mi vecino de enfrente que tiene 12 años, me empujo mientras estaba jugando en la acera a la rayuela con mi prima Rachel. Es tan odioso ese chico. La llamo "Puta", no sé que significa eso pero debe de ser algo muy feo porque a veces a papá o a mi padrino se les escapa y mi mamá o mi madrina los regañan. Rachel se largo a llorar y cuando llegaron mis tíos creyeron que fue mi culpa y me dieron unas nalgadas… ¡Ahí en medio del vecindario! Pero justo llego mi hermosa…ejem…mi prima Drusilla y les explico lo que había visto desde lejos. Pero mi padrino se molesto por haberme ido a jugar a la rayuela…más porque había sido sin permiso. Así que, más nalgadas pero está vez sin ropa y un rato en la esquina.

Maldita sea, ¿Quién se cree que es ese vampiro? Siempre presumiendo de todo. Patético fanfarrón. Hablo de Ángel, claro. Si Jimmy fuera vampiro…Santo Cielo.

Después llegaron papá y mamá que habían ido a pasear por el parque y me habían dejado al cuidado de mis padrinos.

Ambos se molestaron por mi…digamos, pequeña travesura. Y me dieron un tirón de orejas.

¡Graaarrr! Odio ser el más pequeñito de la familia. ¡Todos me mandan! "Will, cállate", "Willy, guarda silencio", "Liam, has esto", "William, has aquello", "Spike, no hagas eso", "¡William Drake, no hagas aquello!", "Niño malo", "Pequeño desobediente", "Granuja", "Mocosito", "Portate bien", "Comportate", "Te mereces unas buenas nalgadas", "Vuelve a repetirlo, y te estiro bien las orejas", "Un berrinche más y te quedas sin libros", "Baja ese tonito de voz". Es tan…horrible tener mi edad y ser hijo único.

Está bien, tiene sus ventajas también. Quiero decir, soy el príncipe de mi familia. El corderito, el cachorrito, el niño pequeño. Y eso me encanta.

Pero a veces es insoportable ser yo.

-creo que lo encontré-escuché decir a mi padrino Ángel.

Maldito oído de vampiro, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

-¡Suéltame! ¡No voy a bañarme!-le grite, cuándo abrió el armario y me alzó.

-sí, lo encontré-dijo él, haciendo caso omiso a mis quejidos.

-¡Déjame ir, sucio vampiro!-le grite, dándole una patada con todas mis fuerzas. Él soltó un gruñidito.

-ya estuvo bien, William-me dijo, llevándome al baño.

-¡DIJE QUE NO!-grite, frustrado. Pero ya era tarde, mamá había comenzado a desvestirme. Yo intente alejarme de ella e impedirlo, pero no contaba con que mi madrina Darla estuviera cerca para hacerme avanzar hacía mi madre de una sola palmada en el trasero.

Maldita fuerza de vampiro, no es justo que la usen contra mí.

-¿No es adorable?-dijo papá, cuando me sentaron en la bañera.

Yo hice un mohín y me crucé de brazos.

-owwww…sí, se ve como un pequeño gatito mojado y enfadado-dijo Drusilla. Yo me ruboricé un poco.

Cuándo termino el baño, me vistieron con uno de mis pijamas de verano y unos calcetines celestes.

Después de eso, vino lo peor de lo peor. Okeeey, quizás exageré.

-¡DÉJAME IR! ¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO Y NO QUIERO!-gritaba, berreando porque no quería que me pusieran las inyecciones.

-basta, William-me gruño mi padre.

-no le hables así. Es normal que este molesto y triste. Ya sabes que no le gustan las inyecciones-me defendió mamá.

Yo le saqué la lengua a papá.

-tranquilo, huracán-dijo mi padrino, revolviéndome el pelo.

-vamos, Willy, seguro será rápido-dijo Drusilla, tomando mi mano. Yo hice media sonrisa.

-portate bien, Liam II-dijo mi madrina, dándome un beso en la nuca.

-Liam I siempre se porta bien-se jacto mi padrino. Yo revolee los ojos.

-aún así, no quiero-dije, intentando soltar la mano de mi prima.

-William Drake, ven aquí-me ordeno papá.

-¡NO!-le grite, obstinadamente, y sacudí la cabeza.

-Junior, no me hagas contar-me advirtió mi padrino.

-no voy y no voy-murmure, y choque con las piernas de mi madrina.

-¿En serio quieres estar con la colita rojita para cuando tu padre te ponga las inyecciones?-me pregunto ella, alzándome.

-no es justo. ¡Buaaaaaaaa!-lloriquee todo el camino a mi dormitorio.

Y una vez en la habitación…

-Will, quedáte quieto de una buena vez-dijo mi padre, irritado.

-¡No!-grite, saltando fuera de la cama. Mamá me volvió a recostar.

-ya fue suficiente, William-dijo mi madrina, molesta.

-no sean así con él. Todos sabemos que Willy odia las agujas-para mi suerte, mi prima Drusilla llego a mi rescate.

Yo sonreí triunfante.

-no me des esa sonrisita, hijo. Porque no te vas a escapar de esta-dijo papá.

-feo-le espete e intente huir de la habitación. Mi padrino me alcanzó a agarrar del brazo.

-¡Padrino, ya suéltame!-le grite, desesperado.

-vuelve a tu cama-

-¡No!-

-bien. Entonces comenzaré a contar-

-¡Nuuuh!-

-¡Siiii! ¡UNO!-

Yo comencé a gimotear.

-¡DOS!-siguió mi madrina.

-ya casi llegamos al tres-dijo mi papá, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Y TRES!-grito mi padrino, me agarro de la cintura, se sento en mi cama y me tumbo sobre sus piernas.

-¡No es justo! ¡Siempre se ponen de acuerdo para hacerme la vida imposible! ¡LOS ODIO!-grite, fuera de control. Mi padrino me bajo el pantalón del pijama y el bóxer. Y sólo escuche a escuchar _***¡PLAFF!***_ Y el ardor comenzando en mi trasero -¡Feo, eres feo y malo, Ángel! _***¡PLAFFFFFF!(Con fuerza de vampiro)***_ ¡AAAUUUU! ¡Me duele mucho!-

-no me faltes el respeto, William Drake. Porque si lo vuelves a hacer, esto sólo será la mitad de lo que te daré-me dijo mi padrino, con severidad.

 _ ***¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF***_

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Me duele muchoooo! ¡Para, detente, por favor! ¡Por favorcito, padrino!-le rogué, llorando a mares.

Él me subió la ropa, me secó las lágrimas y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-vamos, hay que ponerte esas inyecciones-

-no, no quiero-dije, intentando alejarme de su abrazo.

-Liam Junior, ¿En serio quieres más azotes?-me pregunto él, algo dolido.

-no-dije, con carita triste.

-entonces sólo tienes que portarte bien, mi pequeñito-me dijo él, con ternura y me recostó en la cama.

-shhhhhh…-dijo mi madrina, bajándome la ropa.

-snifff…-

-tranquilo, sólo son dos-dijo mi papá.

-eso no hace que me asuste menos. Papi, no quiero inyecciones-dije, poniendo un pucherito.

-Willy, ya lo hablamos-

-ya sé. Pero igual no quiero-

-gatito, la varicela y la polio son enfermedades graves-me dijo Drusilla.

-¿Polio?-le pregunte, confundido.

-sí, ya, calma-dijo mi madrina, acariciándome la espalda.

Papá sacó una jeringa, la lleno y sentí el pinchazo en mi nalga derecha.

-¡Aaauuuuuu!-me queje, cuando la retiro.

-bien, niño valiente, sólo queda una-me dijo mi padrino, alborotándome el cabello.

-sí, relajate-dijo mi padre, dándome una pequeña nalgadita en la otra nalga e introdujo la aguja.

-¡Ooouuuuuuu!-me queje, otra vez, cuando la saco.

-listo. Ahora no hay más vacunas por unos…por un par de años, creo-dijo mi padre y me dio un beso en la frente.

-dejenme solo, quiero dormir-dije, caprichosamente.

-niñito, no te pongas rudo con nosotros-me advirtió mi madrina. Yo solté un resoplido.

-bueno, que se quede conmigo solamente-dijo mi mamá.

-sí-dije, con una sonrisa angelical.

-está bien-dijeron mi papá y mi padrino y se fueron los demás.

-te amo, mami-le dije a ella, y bostecé.

Ella sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me acarició los cabellos al mismo tiempo que me cantaba su canción de cuna favorita. Esa que me cantaba desde que era un bebé recién nacido, "Early One Morning".

Y finalmente, yo caí dormidito.

 _Ese había sido un sábado positivamente malo…_


End file.
